Rock My Cock!
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: RikuxSora LEMON. Sora is curious about sex. Riku is gonna teach him... the hard way!... Or will he...


It was Saturday morning and Riku just woke up from a wild night of fuckin! He went downstairs to see Sora eating a bowl of Lucky Charms with no milk, cause he was hard core like that. Riku, seeing Sora crunch on the dry cereal, was not pleased at Sora's lack of milk usage. He opened the frig and pulled out a jug of milk.

"I swear to God Sora! You're gonna put milk in your god-damn cereal if it's the last thing I do!" he said as he slammed the door shut.

"R… Riku. Please don't be mad. I just don't like milk that's all." Riku opened the milk and poured it all over Sora's cereal.

"Well by God it's about time you learned to like it!" he said as he threw the empty jug across the room. It bounced off the wall and made a loud thud as it hit the ground. Sora's cereal was now drenched in the white liquid. He dipped his spoon in the bowl only to feel soft mush as he moved it around. His cereal was ruined. Riku, now at the stove frying some pancakes, turned on his stereo and cranked up the volume. "Taking Care of Business" blasted through the speakers as Riku flipped the pancakes over. He began to head bang to the music as he waved the spatula around like a freak.

"Riku, I wanna talk about last night," said Sora as Riku played the spatula like a guitar during the solo.

"What!" shouted Riku as he flipped the pancakes over again.

"I said I want to talk about last night!" shouted Sora over the insanely loud music.

"WHAT!" shouted Riku. He lost his concentration as he tried to hear Sora. This caused him to burn his hand as he leaned over to turn off the stove. "God… DAMN!" he shouted as he dropped the spatula on the kitchen floor. "What Sora! What in God's name to you want!?" Riku shouted as he turned down the music. Sora felt intimidated under Riku's harsh tone. He pressed forward bravely despite Riku's bad mood.

"I just wanted to talk about last night. Why didn't you add me in the fivesome between you, Kairi, Selphie, Namine, and Fuu? I thought we were friends… maybe, something more," he trailed off as he hoped he did not cross the invisible boundary that separated bros from hoes.

"Look Sora. I just don't think you're ready for what I've got. Maybe once you have some experience."

"How can I get experience if nobody will give me a chance! It's not my fault I'm a virgin!" he shouted.

"Look Sora, you need to calm the fuck down!" I'm going out to the bar. Stay here until I get back!" He shoved the hot pancakes in his mouth, cause he was hard core like that, and left the house.

Sora mopped around wishing Riku would consider the idea of fucking him. His body ached for Riku's strong touch. He was told that Riku was the man with the slow hand. That's just what Sora needed, the man with the golden touch… the man with the golden gun… After a while, Riku returned with a 128 case of Miller Lite, which was half empty.

"Sora, I've been thinking. You're never gonna get anywhere if nobody gives you a chance." Sora turned to face Riku as he sat on the couch next to him. "I think it's time I taught you about the ancient art of fuckin! What I'm trying to say Sora is, I'm gonna rock your cock!" He grabbed Sora and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Sora could barely contain his body as Riku stripped him, spread him out over the bed, and tied him up to each of the bed's four corners. He was completely at Riku's mercy.

"Are you ready to rock Sora?" asked Riku as he stood over Sora's fully erect penis.

"Yes! Please give me your touch!" begged Sora. Riku pulled out a pair of headphones, placed them on Sora's penis and turned on the stereo. "Taking Care of Business" could be heard from the headphones as the volume was fully cranked to its max. "I don't understand? What are you doing?" asked Sora as Riku began to head bang.

"What! This is what sex is all about! What the fuck do you think I was doing up here with the girls last night? They placed these headphones on my dick and rocked it like a fucking BEAST!"

"But Riku, I thought there was so much more than this?" Riku became very irate as he stood over Sora's face.

"I try and help you out and this is the thanks I get!?" He then punched Sora in the face repeatedly as the music played on.

"Riku! What are you doing! Stop!" he shouted as blood filled his mouth.

"Why? This is sex Sora. Isn't this what you fucking wanted!" He shouted over the music as he continued to punish his lover.

"If this is what it's all about, then yes, I'll gladly take the pain! Please, hit me harder! HARDER!" Riku suddenly stopped and began to laugh.

"You stupid fuck! I knew you'd fall for it! Hey girls! Come on out! He fell for it!" From the hallway, four fully naked girls walked in. They clung to Riku as they smothered him with their beautiful bodies. "Me and the ladies are going downstairs for some REAL fuckin! Oh, and before I forget," He pulled the headphone jack from the speakers. This filled the room with the extremely loud music. "I got the song on loop! Enjoy the feeling of your ear drums exploding! FREAK!" The girls laughed as they led Riku out of the room. As Sora lay tied to the bed, blood covering his broken face, all he could do was mutter his final words.

"The horror… The horror…"


End file.
